Outono
by Muki-kun
Summary: Eles se deixaram levar, assim como as folhas no Outono. OneShot - JiraTsu.


A tarde estava calma na vila. Era outono e o vento levava as folhas secas dos campos próximos ao centro da vila. A luz da tarde passava por entre as construções, formando uma espécie de caminho listrado pela rua principal de Konoha. Em meio ao vento frio, folhas e luzes, seguia uma garota. As luzes oscilantes entre os prédios iluminavam seus cabelos loiros amarrados em dois rabos de cavalo. As luzes também mostravam a sua silhueta, que era bela, mas não era sensual. Ela seguia em passos decididos pela rua principal. Algo parecia lhe atormentar. Na verdade, seu olhar mostrava mais irritação do que realmente tormento. E aquela raiva tinha uma direção: Jiraiya.

O pervertido tinha aprontado das suas. Já fazia um tempo que ele desaparecera para ser treinado, para aprender a invocar sapos. Mas, naquela tarde, quando ela voltava dos treinamentos, a porta da frente do seu dormitório estava pinchada a óleo com as inscrições: _"__Senti sua falta, princesa sem-peitos e vim te fazer uma visita. Encontre-me no parque"._ O óleo e o apelido não deixavam dúvidas de quem havia mandado aquela mensagem espalhafatosa. "Aquele desgraçado! Por que voltou?".

Ela pisava firme quando chegou na entrada do bosque. Folhagens secas, ora voando, ora no chão cobriam o cenário. Próximo a um banco, observando o movimento das folhas ao vento, estava Jiraiya. O cabelo branco também balançando ao vento. Ao perceber que Tsunade havia chegado, fitou-a a canto de olho, pouco movendo a cabeça.

- Ah, então você realmente veio – disse em tom debochado

- Para garantir sua noite no hospital! O que você fez com o meu dormitório?! – ela espumava de raiva

- Deixei um bilhete discreto na porta - disse sorrindo e levando uma das mãos para trás da cabeça, meio sem jeito

Ela partia para cima dele em um impulso que definitivamente o colocaria de cama por alguns dias. Ele não desejava experimentar a fúria da "princesa". A última lhe rendera algumas costelas. Antes mesmo que ela se aproximasse, outro Jiraiya apareceu atrás dela, segurando-a pelo pescoço:

- Não vai querer gastar sua preciosa energia com um _bu__shin_, vai? – disse o que a segurava

Não hesitando em atacar, ela desferiu um golpe fortíssimo para se desvencilhar. Ela esperava que Jiraiya se contorcesse de dor. Fumaça.

- Você realmente não me ouve. – ele ria com o canto da boca.

A raiva dela já ultrapassava os limites. Chamá-la de sem-peitos irritava muito. Mas daí a convidá-la pro parque para bancar o papel de idiota, isso não chegava nem perto de um apelido de infância:

- Afinal, o que você quer?! – gritava

- Eu só queria conversar com você. Faz muito tempo que não nos falamos – falava ele com naturalidade

- E precisava sujar tudo daquele jeito?!

- Se eu não fizesse desta forma você não estaria aqui, falando comigo agora

Tsunade olhou para os lados e se viu no lugar que ele queria. Ele previu tudo aquilo, suas ações e ainda assim conseguia agir naturalmente. "Ele fez tudo de propósito. É, ele cresceu". Um leve rubor em sua face surgiu, mas desta vez não era de raiva, mesmo que a mesma permanecesse.

- Entretanto, isso não muda o fato de você não ter peitos. – falou, virando de costas para ela.

O encanto acabou. A raiva a havia possuído novamente e ela partiu com tudo pra cima dele.

- Seu miserá... – o chão lhe faltou. Um buraco sob as folhagens se revelou, fazendo com que caísse.

- Hahahahahahahaha! Você não aprende. – Jiraiya se aproveitava do momento

Enquanto ria, Jiraiya não percebeu uma mão segurar-lhe o pé. Ela puxou-o para baixo, deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora da terra. Ao sair, limpou os próprios ombros da poeira e o deixou ali, enterrado.

- Ei, espere!

- Você já tomou muito do meu tempo. Agora fique aí e pense no que fez – disse, virando em direção à saída.

Ele olhou para o canto esquerdo e disse, mais para si do que para ela:

- Eu só fiz isso porque queria lhe ver.

Aquelas palavras impactaram um pouco a "princesa". Ela virou para ele dizendo:

- Ora, vamos. Você sabe sair daí.

Jiraiya saiu da terra e limpou as próprias roupas. Sentia-se envergonhado pelo que havia dito, mas mesmo assim estava satisfeito por ver Tsunade novamente. Sentaram-se no banco que estava vazio atrás deles. Sem jeito de começar uma conversa, puxou um assunto qualquer:

- Como está o seu irmãozinho?

- O Nawaki? Ah sim, ele está bem... Sempre com essas idéias absurdas de se tornar Hokage. Ele só tem nove anos.

- Ele tem o espírito – Jiraiya riu de forma displicente

Tsunade, percebendo que ele estava envergonhado, estranhou. "Ele nunca foi assim. O que será que ele está tramando?". Para tentar descobrir o que fizera com que ele saísse do seu treinamento nas montanhas e voltar a Konoha, disse:

- E você? Quais motivos te fizeram sair de seu treinamento?

Jiraiya se sentiu pego em sua própria armadilha. Entretanto, sabia a razão que o fizera percorrer todo o caminho de volta. Agora o passo que iria dar não teria retorno fácil:

- Tsunade, eu poderia criar muitos motivos, centenas deles. Se eu dissesse qualquer um deles, que não o verdadeiro, estaria fazendo desse caminho até aqui uma perda de tempo. Acho que fui claro no meu bilhete. O motivo pelo qual retornei foi **você**.

A sinceridade das palavras dele feriu-a como uma flecha. Ela mal podia crer que ele tivesse coragem suficiente para dizer algo daquela forma. Coragem não. Ela achava que ele era incapaz de dizer aquilo. Ao olhar em seus olhos, notou que não demonstravam deboche, mas sim um sentimento real. Palpável. Ela, numa tentativa de esconder a surpresa e, acima de tudo, a vergonha, disse:

- Hahahaha. Você realmente voltou todo esse caminho só para conversar comigo?

- Foi o que eu disse. – respondeu em tom sério.

Tsunade percebeu que ele não estava para brincadeiras. Aqueles eram os sentimentos dele, algo que ele mesmo levava com ironia. Naquele momento era algo sério. Algo que não poderia ser esquecido. Jiraiya juntou toda a sua coragem, a mesma que a trouxe até ali para dizer:

- O que eu quero dizer com isso é que eu gosto de você

Choque. Foi a mínima reação esperada. Acima de tudo, ela estava surpresa com a sinceridade dele. Jiraya olhou para frente. Não suportaria encará-la depois de dizer aquilo. Ao fitar o horizonte do parque, ele pode perceber as folhas, que voavam ao vento, sem medo. Ele havia feito o mesmo. Tinha dado um passo importante, sem medo.

Tsunade enrubesceu. Vermelho igual nunca havia se visto em sua face antes. O mínimo que podia sentir era surpresa. Mas por quê? Por que ela se envolvia naquele ar pesado, frio e se sentia quente por dentro? Aquele calor não mais representava sua raiva. Nem mesmo ela poderia descrever o que era aquilo:

- O-o que você está dizendo? – não entendia porque gaguejava.

- Não me faça repetir.

De súbito, suas faces se encontraram. Os lábios juntos em um beijo. O rubor a impedindo de reagir. Lentamente fechava os olhos, os mesmos que o fuzilavam com raiva antes. Aquele sentimento foi fluindo. As luzes atravessavam os galhos e atingiam o chão. Atingiam também seus rostos, iluminando aquele momento. O sol vespertino não queimava - simplesmente incidia sua luz, iluminava.

Passageiro, talvez. Impulsivo. Mas assim como um rio não é o mesmo no segundo seguinte, os dois não seriam mais os mesmos após aquilo.

Ao abrirem os olhos e separarem as faces, ela, ainda distraída naquele momento, tenta dirigir a palavra a ele:

- Por que fez isso? – sua voz saiu estrangulada e o som tênue.

Ele então, começou a falar, olhando para o bosque:

- Pessoas as vezes, de tanto olhar as árvores não percebem a floresta. Assim como eu. Eu olhava para você e não percebia o quanto importava para mim. Ao passo que tive de me afastar de você para então perceber o quanto você é importante. A cada dia aquele sentimento crescia. A distância me fez perceber o quanto eu estava próximo a você.

Ela mais uma vez foi pega de surpresa e só então percebeu. No fundo, enquanto ia para o parque, ela sentia uma alegria. Alegria essa reprimida por seus sentimentos infantis. Ela percebeu então. De qualquer sorte, o que ele sentia era maior que ela. Maior do que poderia imaginar. Ela temeu. Teve medo que aquele sentimento não pudesse retornar para ele. Temeu magoá-lo. Quando ela se viu, estava de pé, com os olhos marejados, tentando seguir para a saída.

Ele a segurava pelo braço. Ela parou e ele a abraçou. Abraçou de forma que jamais se soltasse. Não um abraço com força. Nem muito menos bruto. Mas um abraço tenro. Assim como o que sentia. Um paradoxo. Era como poderia descrever o que sentia. Era tenro e intenso. Ela então, se entregou ao calor do abraço e deixou rolar em sua face as lágrimas. Aquelas não eram lágrimas de tristeza. Eram de medo e de alegria. Medo de não conseguir fazer com que aquele sentimento fosse recíproco e alegria de poder estar ali para viver aquele momento.

Ela virou-se para ele, encarando o chão. Ele olhava o rosto dela, com proximidade. Ela então viu entre eles parar no chão uma folha. Sorriu ao ver que entre eles ainda existia alguma coisa. Não queria que aquele momento se acabasse. Mas não poderia garantir. Olhou para ele e disse o que sentia:

- Tenho medo de não conseguir retribuir isso.

- Não espero que você consiga. É algo que eu mesmo mal compreendo. Por isso não espero que você entenda ou seja recíproca. Mas, neste momento, fique aqui comigo.

Entregaram-se novamente a um beijo. O tempo que passou a partir dali pareceu curto. Estavam próximos. Próximos como nunca. Era surreal. Mas o tempo arrastou até o pôr-do-sol. Ele teve que partir, voltar às montanhas.

Tsunade então retornou para sua casa. Retomou o seu caminho. As luzes e o céu estavam avermelhados. Ela não poderia esquecer disso. Contudo, antes de sair, ele disse.

- Por favor, quero que esse momento não mude nada entre nós.

- Como não?

- Tudo isso é muito confuso. Talvez esse momento não devesse ocorrer. Prefiro manter tudo como estava antes.

Meio sem compreender até ali, Tsunade havia aceitado o pedido dele. Ela guardaria aquele momento consigo. Guardaria com ternura. As luzes vermelhas do anoitecer de outono a lembrariam dele. Elas formavam o caminho de retorno. O retorno não era a sua casa, mas a si. Ela se sentia então, completa.

**-x-**

A noite chegou quando ela pôde sentar-se em frente ao dormitório, onde ainda estava a mensagem espalhafatosa, com sua garrafa de sake. As luzes de Konoha começavam a se acender, mostrando que havia vida naquela cidade, mas havia ainda mais dentro de sua alma.

Feliz, talvez. Então ela olhou o caminho de volta como fosse uma estrada até ele. As folhas passavam por ali. Sorriu novamente e tomou um gole. Olhou para as folhas ao vento e lembrou dele. Ele era imprevisível como aquelas folhas que ora voavam, ora estavam no chão. Aquela era a Vila da Folha, afinal. E ali, ela se sentia completa. Tomou outro gole e deitou. Olhou para o céu de outono na vila. Sorriu e as lágrimas rolaram. Mas estas não eram de medo nem de tristeza.


End file.
